1300 War
The 1300 War '''(The Great War) was a semi global war fought between two alliances: Koratell-Remoria Alliance, and the Terretha-Rynland Alliance. The war was centered primarily in northern Koratell, and South Western Terretha. The war began officially on 4 July, 1301, and concluded in mid-1306. '''Cause Koratell, in a desperate move to expand their young empire, invaded the Terrethan Imperial Colony of Jungalia. On 4 July, 1301 they made their move. Invasion of Jungalia On 4 July, 1301, Koratell invaded Terrethan Jungalia in an attempt to annex more land into their empire. The invasion lasted for more than a month, finally resulting in Koratell victory over both Terrethan colonies, Jungalia and Darian in 12 September, 1301. Darian Invasion On 30 September, 1301, Terretha performed a secret invasion mission, and retakes control of Darian Colony. Koratell had not expected any resistance from Terretha, and so the Koratell troops were ill-prepared for any sort of combat and were taken by surprise. Jungalia Invasion Terretha had defended Darian for nearly a month and a half while reinforcements from Continental Terretha were on their way with new advanced weaponry, the Automatic Rapid Fire Artificial Archer Army invented by military inventor Simon Agrippa. When the reinforcements arrived, Terretha invaded Jungalia and forced the Koratell troops out of the colony using their new "machine gun". Invasion of Terretha Attack on Val Cornell In an effort to end the war and claim victory, Koratell planned an invasion of the Terrethan homeland. On 19 September, 1304, while inventor and mayor Tiberius Cornell, Terretha Praetor Drithulus, and Rynland King Ryn II are meeting in Val Cornell, 3 Koratell Aeropods arrive in the city and fire TNT bombs at the buildings, causing hundreds of casualties. Terrethan troops are eventually able to take out the aeropods, but not without high cost. While the troops were distracted by the pods, Koratell infantry men made their way into the city, killing all citizens and eventually surrounding the world leaders and their troops in trenches. The Terrethan troops were finished off. In an attempt to escape, the leaders climbed to the top of Cornell Tower. Koratell troops seized them and threw them off the top of the tower, killing them. The Great Flood The end of the war came unexpectedly. Koratell was expected to win the war and take control of all Terrethan and Rynland territory. When Koratell troops, during their victory celebrations, burned down the Great Tree of the Granite Isle, a series of paranormal events took place. Witnesses claimed they saw a dragon, zombies, walking skeletons, and a shady ghost. Within days of this event taking place, the entire world was engulfed in a great flood, leaving nobody to claim victory. After a month of high water, the waters receded, leaving destruction and mayhem in its wake. The four combatants signed a declaration of peace (Treaty of the Rynland Isles). Aftermath In 1309, The United Republic of Federations convicted Koratell of war crimes, forcing Koratell to split into North and South Koratell, two seperate sovereign nations. A small chunk of land in Central Koratell was granted to the U.R.F as a governing sector to keep watch over North and South Koratell. This sectory, the Federal State of Staxonboro became the center of politics in the Southern world.